The Hero of Time
by shiningeagle
Summary: There´s a legend of a hero who lives in no era, who fights against evil, lives with people as equal, and stands as the very last hope for those who have been forgotten..............he is the hero of time.


Helloooooo people!!

I cant believe Im writing this late, but Im waiting for the newest shippuden episode to download, so I decided to work on a long story, since my first fic pretty much sucked big time, sooooo

Here we go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Again…………

Disclaimer: (do we really have to write this) Me…………….. no……… own………… naruto……….got it?...good………….

**The Hero**** of Time**

Its one more supermegaultrashinning day in Konoha (even Shino with his sun glasses admits it), if you stand on the top of the Hokage monuments, you could see most of the interesting activities that are carried in a ninja village: Kiba was teaching Akamaru how to………Piss in midair?? (yuck); the great sannin jiraya was…………making out???

!!!!!!!!!!!!...with the fifth Hokage!?!?!! (wtf?); the genius Neji Hyuga was…………………playing?...with dolls!?!? (what the hell is wrong today??); the lighting fast Rock Lee was…………………………filming a "Head and Shoulders" and "Crest" commercial???????? (his gorilla eyebrows are making him famous now!);finally, Kakashi saw something normal today: Naruto Uzumaki running like hell around the village…………………………..hold on a sec…………….…he is wearing a pink bra in his head…………………….……. And he is being chased by sakura……

-Today is quite a weird day- said konohas copy ninja, while he grabbed his most precious item in the world and started to absorb its calligraphy (if you idiots didn't get it, he started to read his book).

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A piercing noise followed by a huge flash appeared on a forest. A child came suddenly rolling down the thick trees and branches, getting a few scratches on the process. When the dramatic fall finally ended, the small child stood up and began exploring his surroundings like he was suddenly in a new planet.

-Now where am I? - said the kid.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kakashi Hatake was walking peacefully in the evening, around the bridge where Team 7 usually gathers, simply thinking about things. It has been a very long time since he had time for himself; to sit alone reading his lovely book, to watch all the pretty ladies, to simply relax. Maybe he didn't want to have time for himself, maybe he always wanted to stay busy; as long as he doesn't remember, as long as he doesn't drift back in his memories……..his painful memories. He's not talking about embarrassing moments or things that made him angry, he was talking about the real soul ripping memories that you simply refuse to keep in your mind so you can still remain whole. Those kinds of memories that can freeze your blood in an instant. Yes, Hatake Kakashi is a person that doesn't hold just one, but many memories like these. Unfortunately, spending too much time by himself brought his flashbacks about his painful youth, maybe this is why he never brags about the "spring of youth" like his rival does…maybe this is why he keeps his feelings and face hidden…..maybe not, only he knows.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A young boy was walking around exhausted and lost in the thick woods, he had been walking for hours without finding any sign of civilization, and he definitely wasn't in mood for searching. He was dying; literally……..he had a long stab across his torso before arriving in this strange place, with nonestoping bleeding:

_-__So, I just came here………to die? - _The boy thought.

-_NO……………………I REFUSE TO DIE LIKE THIS!!-_ The child increased his pace without even knowing if he would get anywhere.

Seconds passed to minutes…..

Minutes to hours…………

Hours to losing hope……….

In the wilderness of the night, a half dead boy gave his lasts steps…

-_So…………..this is the end-_

Suddenly, he caught a sight of something that made him smile.

That thing was different, but familiar.

-_It's…………………It's……………-_

He whispered with the last gatherings of air in his lungs before his vision blured…

"Konoha……."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kakashi´s sadness was suddenly replaced by surprise when a masked ninja appeared in front of him, probably carrying a message from the fifth:

-Hokage-sama requests your presence immediately- said the mysterious man, and disappeared.

"I'm glad I got work to do now"

After waiting a while for the fifth without being called, Kakashi went home when they told him to come back tomorrow morning. He was definitely pissed, he had hopes to finally get rid of painfully nostalgic memories and finally keep living. Hatake Kakashi didn't dislike having nothing to do, he hated it. Still though, during these last years, his life finally started to add some small amounts of sugar in his bitter life:

_FLASHBACK_

_-Kakashi sensei, c'mon teach me chirodi!!-_

-_Oi Oi Naruto, you know raikiri isn't a technique any wimp can learn just by wanting to-_

_-I know but……..HEY, IM NOT A WIMP-_

_-"Hn"-_

_-SHUT UP SASUKE-TEME, DON'T FEEL SO COCKY JUST BECAUSE YOU KNOW CHIRODI AND HAVE MYY GIRL´S ATTENTION!!-_

_-NNAAAANNIIII?????? WHAT DID YOU SAY???-_

_-Oh, Hi Sakura-chan OOFFF-_

_-IM NOT YOUR GIRL BAKA!!-_

_-Ouch sakura-chan, you sure pack a punch, anywho, PLEASE KAKASHI SENSEI, TEACH ME………….IF YOU DO…………….I WILLL………………..UHHHH……………………GIVE YOU THE NEWEST ICHA ICHA BOOK!!!!ITS NOT EVEN OUT YET!!!-_

_-Already have it, see?-_

_-To my number one fan Kakashi, from jiraya………OOO MAN-_

_-Fine, Il teach you, but-_

_-YEAAAHHHH, THANKS KAKASHI SENSEI-_

_-As I was saying, you need to start gathering chakra in your hand, you can do this by-_

_GOT IT SENSEI!!!!...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! CHIDORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_

_-Naruto, you are supposed to gather chakra in your hand, not sit down and push like you are gonna fart-_

_-"Dobe"-_

_-SASUKE YOU LITTLE!!!!-_

_END FLASHBACK_

Kakashi chuckled, now he had new friends and new reasons to be happy, and this time, he will make sure things don't go wrong like they did the first time. He will definitely not do the same mistakes from the past.

He finally arrives home, feeling a bit exhausted because of the serious thinking he did all day and simply drops himself in the bed, watching the pictures of his genin team and the genins he was now training, wondering what kind of mission he would get tomorrow.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kakashi was standing in the Hokages office just like he was asked yesterday.

-Hokage-sama, you requested my services-

-Yes Kakashi, but it's not a mission-

-_"Damn"-_

I called you here to give you some news about your genin team. You remember that your team is one member short right?-

-Yes-

-Well, Kakashi, I found you your new member of Team 7, you may come in-

The door steadily opened as Kakashi turned around…….

-_It can´t be_………..- That´s the only thing Kakashi kept repeating over his mind as he stood in shock, not believing his eyes….


End file.
